issuingordersfandomcom-20200214-history
Dieter Rentz
History Dieter was born in the town of Meissen into a wealthy family that consisted of his mother Sofie, father Hugo and older brother, Hendrik. Even when the boys were very young, it was evident they were very different from each other. Where as Hendrik was thoughtful, obedient and quiet, Dieter was always running around and stirring up some kind of trouble. Dieter's family was quite rich with Dieter's father, Hugo Reinz, owning a lot of land and a factory. Hugo wished that both of his sons would get a good education and when the time would come, one of them could take over the family business. Hendrik took interest in reading and writing at a very young age. Dieter loved motorbikes and cars - he lived from the sheer sensation of speed when driving them and felt great satisfaction when fixing them up. Unfortunately Dieter hated books with a passion and he found it difficult to concentrate on anything at school. As the young men grew older, the differences in them became even more evident than earlier. Where as young Hendrik started studying to become a doctor, Dieter started wasting his father's money on booze, parties and pretty girls. Dieter would spend his time loitering around, driving to countryside with girls, drinking and making a game of going out to shoot any small animals that had the misfortune of venturing near, just for fun. Once he even secretly shot a dog that belonged to his neighbor and was naturally found the perpetrator of this crime. His father had to pay the neighbor for the dog and the townspeople found all the more reason to call Dieter a spawn of the devil. That boy just was no good at all! Dieter never really realized why he liked being such a pain to other people. Hugo never forgot to mention what a splendid son Hendrik was and how Dieter should follow his example if he ever wanted to become anything. The more Hugo told Dieter to mend his ways, the more he distanced himself from the family and found new ways of making other people miserable. Dieter's life took a sharp change when he was on one his countless road trips and in his slightly intoxicated state could no longer maintain control of his vehicle. His car veered off the road and crashed into a deep ditch, missing a huge tree just barely. When it was only Dieter who had been injured and his father held a certain authority among the locals, he never got into trouble for it. The only reminders of this incident were a nasty scar on his thigh and a trashed Mercedes. Dieter dropped out of university and his father finally felt he had seen enough of his son's foolishness. He ordered Dieter to move to Dresden and join the military school there. Dieter himself had no interest in the military, taking orders or dying for a "noble cause". It didn't help to have an exceptionally ruthless instructor finding fault in anything Dieter did, it reminded him too much of his own father. He felt even more scornful for being sent into this place and he started thinking of ways of getting out of this situation. However, when staying in Dresden he met a young man of his age who started talking about the Nazi ideals. Dieter already had a hatred towards the whole world because he felt he could never become anything like his older brother. It was not his fault that he had not succeeded like him, it was the fault of other people.. the entire outside world, they were the ones that kept pushing him down! It was easy to direct that rage towards the Jews instead and the ideologies of the Nazi party seemed very fitting for him. Now Dieter could find some sense and meaning to being in the army and naturally the proud Fatherland greatly needed all of it's soldiers. In 1937 at the age of 23, Dieter joined the fight for his homeland and for the Führer. Category:Characters of Issuing Orders